


Streamlets of Soul

by AnonJ



Series: Stream of Soul [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (About Toriel not Flowey), Flowey gets drunk, Flowey has one-sided emotions for a certain tall skeleton, Flowey ponders feelings, Gen, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus is salty, Toriel-bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: For the extremely short bits of writing





	1. The Echo in the Marsh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReaderRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Echo likes to echo words!
> 
> From my friend's AU - https://drundertalescum.tumblr.com/tagged/the-great-echo/chrono

“Words words words I like words words words” echoed through the marsh. “Words words I like I like words like words I like words” echoed and echoed.

 

Undyne thought it was creepy.

 

“ **Echo!** ” a kid's voice suddenly shouted. “ **Echo echo** words I like words **Echo** like words **Echo** does **Echo** does words words words! **Echo** _like to sing_ , **Echo** _like to_ words! **Echo echo** words I like words I _like to_ **echo** words!”

 

Shyren had passed by here recently, if the voice saying “sing” was any hint.

 

“ **Echo echo** words **echo** words **echo** words _sing, la la LA la la~_ ”

 

Undyne snapped. “ _ **HEY! DON’T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ELSE!?**_ ”

 

The noises suddenly stopped. Undyne listened as her voice reverberated through the caverns

 

_**“DON’T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ELSE!?”** _

__

_**“DON’T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ELSE!?”** _

__

_**“DON’T YOU KNOW...”** _

 

“ ** _Don’t you know_ Echo **_like to_ **echo?** ”


	2. An Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely flower ponders the things he would do for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for prompt L, (i think) but I'm not sure if it worked out that way...
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never been drunk, I have never seen people _be_ drunk.

Flowers don’t get drunk.

 

But then, flowers don’t do a lot of things he does, and someone threw a whole six-pack down here, and the cans were the size of his  _ entire _ stem!

 

God, he’s lonely.

 

He thinks, he can’t remember, but he thinks he read somewhere or heard it said or something it’s so hard to tell, what was he…

 

They said, love was an action.

 

Well of  _ course _ LOVE is an action,  _ duh _ , you gotta kill someone to get it!

 

But. They said  _ love _ was an action.

 

What’s the opposite of not killing someone, anyways?

 

They said that love was  _ choosing _ to stay, to take care of and listen to and care for and whenever you have arguments you figure out a solution, you don’t give up you make it work, just like Toriel wouldn’t just like Papyrus  _ would _ -

 

If he could love anyone, it would be Papyrus.

 

Papyrus is the easiest to love, that trashbag doesn’t know how lucky he is that he has him as a brother  _ (There are worse brothers,  _ a voice in his head whispers,  _ those who let their siblings sacrifice everything for nothing- _ but Papyrus would have done the same, he thinks, and it isn’t even in scorn anymore, Papyrus would have done the same-  _ No. He wouldn’t ever have gone along with it in the first place. _ )

 

Papyrus is the easiest to love, bright and selfless and the way he makes Flowey feel, oh he makes Flowey  _ feel _ -

 

Flowey could try to love, for him.

 

Flowey would go back out onto the surface, into the world that killed him, if only Papyrus asked.

 

But Papyrus never asked.


	3. Her Royal High and Mightiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G. Talking to someone they despise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short; I wrote it in january and forgot to post it.

“Greetings, Papyrus.”

 

“WHY HELLO, MRS. ASGORE.”

 

Toriel visibly winced, before quickly recovering and turning to Sans. Papyrus, who was better at hiding his feelings, smiled guilelessly while inwardly cackling. First point to him, and the party hadn’t even started yet.

 

Only a few people knew that Papyrus disliked Toriel.

 

The former queen herself wasn’t even one of them- she, too, fell into his trap of letting people think he was more childish, more clueless, more naive… Not a very queenly thing to do.

 

And she was so judgemental too! Really, that was his  _ brother’s _ job, for goodness sakes!

 

He paused as he heard Toriel give a loud braying laugh, doubtlessly over some lazy joke his brother had told. Apparently, his brother had met her while slacking off at the Ruins door? Sans apparently admired her fondness for bad jokes.

 

Papyrus was surprised his brother had said nothing about her willingness to slack off. After all, she had abandoned  _ her _ ‘post’ for literally hundreds of years. Honestly… And she was such a hypocrite too, and the way she didn’t stick up for what she believed in, and, and!!!

 

Papyrus struggled to keep his face neutral. He would not lose his composure when she wasn’t even in the same room as him. He would not!!! Papyrus quickly shouted that he was going to the store for some last minute supplies. He let himself groan loudly and slam the door behind him at the terrible puns he heard in reply. 

 

Ugh, Toriel was just so terrible. He didn’t want to think about her any more.


End file.
